White: Jasmine and Faith
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Lovino akan bertanding sepak bola sebentar lagi, tetapi Feliciano memanggilnya karena Lily semakin parah. Tidak pernah terjadi yang seperti ini sebelumnya, kekhawatiran gadis itu makin menggila. {AU; untuk Challenge #GetWellSoon}


**White: Jasmine and Faith**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Romano/Liechtenstein; slight!Spain/Belgium & Seborga/Monaco, faint hint of Netherlands/Indonesia. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: T untuk kata-kata Romano. **Other notes**: AU, mentioned of psychological disease. untuk challenge: #GetWellSoon

_(Lovino akan bertanding sepak bola sebentar lagi, tetapi Feliciano memanggilnya karena Lily semakin parah. Tidak pernah terjadi yang seperti ini sebelumnya, kekhawatiran gadis itu makin menggila.)_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Lovi, ini <em>kneecap<em>-mu! Terima kasih yang kemarin, ya!"

Lovino dengan mudah menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Vlad, lalu tertawa dengan bibir melengkung miring, "Bedebah, baru dikembalikan sekarang. Awas kau, ya!"

Vlad memasang _handband_-nya dan juga tertawa. "Masih untung tidak kuhilangkan itu!"

"Oh, brengsek, kalau sampai hilang, akan kulempar kau ke dalam rumah para gigolo. Mau? Biar kau jadi pelayan dan maskotnya—ah, sial, itu ide yang brilian! Lain kali kalau ada yang menghilangkan barangku, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya, hahaha!" Lovino menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi dekat cermin. Ruang ganti itu sudah membuatnya kepanasan, dan dia mengambil potongan kardus bekas kotak minuman dari dekat kakinya. "Gila, ruangan ini perlu pendingin!"

Toris duduk di samping Lovino, dia agak takut-takut namun berusaha tetap menatap lawan bicaranya, "Um ... Lovino ... tidakkah kaurasa candaan barusan itu ... agak mengerikan? Yang tentang ... gigolo itu," Toris mengangkat bahu. "Tapi bukan berarti aku memarahimu—aku cuma, yah, berpikir, apa yang seperti itu sudah biasa untukmu?"

Lovino berhenti mengipasi dirinya, memandang Toris dengan malas, "Yang penting Vlad tidak marah. Kasus selesai. Dia juga biasa bercanda hal-hal mengerikan dengan Dimitri."

Toris diam saja. Lovino kembali mengeluhkan soal udara panas.

Namun keributan di ruang ganti itu langsung berubah jadi hal yang kurang enak ketika Feliciano datang, memanggil-manggil kakak kembarnya dengan panik, "_Fratello, fratello_! Mana Lovino? Vlad, Lovino ada di sini?" dia menengok-nengok di pintu masuk.

Lovino bangkit dari tempat duduk, sambil memutar matanya bosan, dan berdecak, "Ck, sialan kau, Feli, ribut sekali. Ada apa, sih?"

"Lily—itu, Lily—"

Ekspresi Lovino langsung berubah, matanya membulat, "Ada apa dengan Lily?!"

"Dia di kelas, dan—"

Feliciano belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Lovino sudah melesat pergi dari ruang ganti, dan membuat semua rekan bermainnya berkumpul di depan pintu, melongok-longok dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Vlad mengerling pada Feliciano, "Kenapa dengan pacarnya?"

Feliciano meringis, "Dia pucat dan lemah, dia tidak mau makan. Dia juga menangis tanpa sebab lagi ..."

"Sakitnya kambuh lagi, ya?" Toris bertanya pelan.

"Sepertinya ..."

Di balik punggung mereka semua, Dimitri menggeleng. "Sudahlah. Pastikan Lovino kembali lima menit sebelum permainan dimulai. Atau kalau tidak, Feliciano, kau yang menggantikannya."

"A-ah, baiklah, aku bisa! Aku ke sana dulu, ya—na-nanti aku beritahu ini pada Lovino," Feliciano segera pergi dari ambang pintu.

* * *

><p>Lovino menemukan Lily di tempatnya yang biasa di ujung kelas. Lily tak pernah mau diajak duduk di depan. Beberapa lembar tisu yang berbentuk gumpalan memenuhi ujung meja. Camille segera mundur mengetahui Lovino yang begitu datang langsung berlutut di samping Lily. Kelas yang sepi karena <em>class meeting<em>—yang mengakibatkan orang-orang lebih suka berada di luar kelas—membuat Lovino bisa mendengar sisa-sisa tangis Lily.

"Lily," panggilnya dengan suara pelan, menengok wajah Lily dari bawah. Dia menggenggam salah satu tangan Lily di pangkuan gadis kecil itu. "Hei, Lily?"

Lily tak menjawab. Lovino mengerling ke tas Lily yang tergantung di bangku dan terbuka. Kotak makan Lily terlihat sendirian di dalam sana. Namun masih penuh. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul sebelas dan gadis itu bukanlah siswa yang terbiasa sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah. Lovino mengembuskan napas panjang. Lagi-lagi Lily tidak mau makan. _Gangguan_ itu pasti semakin parah.

"Lily? Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

Lily akhirnya mau membuka wajahnya dan menoleh. Mata besar hijaunya masih berkabut dan bibirnya merah. Sedikit lagi berdarah, jika Lovino datang lebih lambat. Karena kebiasaan gadis itu menggigit bibirnya setiap kali dia menangis adalah hal yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Kau ... akan bermain bola lagi, 'kan?" dia memandang pada lengan kiri Lovino dan kemudian lutut Lovino. Juga pergelangan kakinya. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kau cedera lagi? Luka di tanganmu itu sangat dalam ... lututmu juga pernah retak waktu kau kecil, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau setelah kau bermain ini, sakitnya akan kambuh lagi? Dan—dan ... bagaimana kalau pergelangan kakimu cedera sampai patah? Sepakbola itu berbahaya, Lovino ..." suaranya bergetar di sepanjang kalimat. Beberapa kali keringat juga turun dari pelipisnya.

"Lututku sudah baik-baik saja sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan aku tidak pernah membuat pergelangan kakiku terluka selama ini."

"Tapi ... tapi ... bagaimana kalau ... itu akan terjadi?" napas Lily mulai tak teratur.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Lily, ini bukan hal yang membahayakan, aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa kulakukan," Lovino berdiri dan mengelus kepala Lily. "Kauboleh menonton untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau cedera saat permainan dan aku melihatnya ... aku tidak yakin aku sanggup, Lovi," Lily mendongak dengan air pada ujung mata yang meleleh sampai setengah pipi. "Tolong ... aku takut ..."

Lovino pun memeluk Lily, Lily menggulung jarinya pada jersey Lovino. "Aku ... tidak mau kau terluka ..."

"Sepakbola bukan hal yang membahayakan," Lovino tak bosan menegaskan dengan cara yang sehalus mungkin. Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian melepaskan Lily dan ganti menggenggam kedua sisi wajahnya, "Atau kaumau kuantar ke kakakmu saja supaya kaubisa lebih tenang?"

Lily langsung menjadi tegang, namun ketika menggeleng, dia kelihatan makin lemah. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau ... bagaimana kalau kakak memarahimu?"

"Kenapa dia harus marah? Dia bahkan memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke kelasnya kalau kau sedang ketakutan."

"Aku ... ingin denganmu saja ..." Lily memeluk Lovino lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ikut menontonku, mau? Camille juga pasti akan menonton karena Fiorenzo ikut main."

"Aku ... aku inginnya kau tidak usah main ... aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu ..."

Lovino mendesis. Lily tak pernah lebih parah dari ini. Belakangan ini pemikirannya memang semakin terganggu karena kekhawatiran-kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. Nafsu makannya juga memburuk karena katanya dia selalu mual di saat-saat tertentu.

"Aku juga takut pulang nanti, Lovi ... boleh aku menginap di rumahmu dan Feli saja? Kakak mungkin akan memarahiku karena aku menangis lagi."

"Vash tidak pernah memarahimu hanya karena hal ini. Dia pasti akan maklum dan menenangkanmu. Kakakmu memang tidak pernah marah padamu, 'kan?" Lovino mengelus punggung Lily dengan gerakan melingkar, berharap cara ini tak gagal untuk menangani tangis yang mulai merebak lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia akan marah untuk pertama kalinya karena aku semakin parah? Lovi—aku—aku takut ... bantu aku ..."

Lovino memejamkan matanya dan mencium kepala Lily beberapa kali. Lily tak melanjutkan lagi tetapi Lovino tahu keadaan kekasihnya masih belum juga membaik karena tubuhnya bisa mengatakan seberapa parah tangis gadis tersebut yang diredam oleh pakaiannya. Dia memandang sekeliling kelas, dan mencari cara. Lily tak akan mungkin bisa dia tinggalkan kalau begini caranya. Selain karena gadis itu memang melarangnya, dia juga yakin ia tak akan bisa bermain dengan tenang kalau membiarkan egonya menang dengan cara mengabaikan keadaan Lily.

Di bingkai pintu, kepala Feliciano menyembul dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Feli, gantikan aku."

* * *

><p>"Oi, lama sekali membukakan pintunya!"<p>

"Ahehehe, tadi aku membantu Bella membereskan barang belanjaan di dapur. Ada banyak tomat dan stroberi, Lovi, mau?" Antonio melebarkan daun pintu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Cih. Pengantin baru memang tak pernah bisa mengerti orang lain yang menunggu lama di depan pintu," Lovino melemparkan sepatunya begitu saja ketika masuk. Sepatu itu melambung rendah dan mendarat di tengah-tengah teras. "Alasan saja. Pasti kau sudah mendengar bel yang kubunyikan tapi terlalu asyik dengan Bella di belakang sana. Brengsek, kau. Tidak puas dengan liburan di pantai Portugal berdua?"

Antonio ikut duduk di samping Lovino mengempaskan dirinya. "Sumpah, aku baru mendengar belnya!" dia membentuk tanda _swear_ di udara dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan dia. Cih, terlalu lupa dunia. Menyebalkan. Sialan," Lovino merebahkan kepalanya di puncak sofa, mendongak dengan mata kosong yang mengarah pada langit-langit. "Kalian semua menyebalkan. Menyebalkan!"

"Hehe—"

"Gila, ini menyebalkan! Sialan!" Lovino menggeram dan langsung menunduk memegangi kepalanya. "Sial, sial, sial! Bedebah!" dan rambutnya pun berantakan. Tas yang tadi hanya bergantung di salah satu bahunya pun melorot jatuh ke lantai. "Memuakkan!"

"Hei, hei, aku minta maaf," Antonio memegang bahu Lovino dan membantunya duduk tegak. "Aku tidak sengaja, iya, iya, aku minta maaf karena aku tadi terlalu asyik di belakang—"

Kata-kata Antonio terputus karena ia terkejut dengan cara Lovino menoleh padanya dan menatap dirinya. Lovino yang bertingkah kasar dengan mulutnya yang merupakan gudang sumpah-serapah kotor ala bajak laut tua seakan berganti cangkang. Mata sendu dan tatapan minta belas kasihan, bukan yang biasa Antonio temui. Adik sepupunya tak mungkin berubah secepat dan semudah ini tanpa ada sebab yang besar.

"Lovi ... ? Kau ... baik-baik saja?"

Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan menggosok wajahnya. "Lily," dia menggumam pelan. "Lily ... semakin parah."

"Dia kambuh lagi?"

"Ini yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini," Lovino memandang sepatu bolanya yang terpisah jauh satu sama lain; satu di ambang pintu dan yang lain berjengkal-jengkal jauhnya. "Tidak pernah sesering ini sebelumnya."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sebentar, akan kubuatkan minuman. Cerita saja nanti."

Lovino yang kembali sendirian pun memandang ruang tamu Antonio yang belum sepenuhnya tertata baik. Dua tumpuk kardus masih ada di sudut ruangan dan pot-pot tanaman di balik jendela sana juga masih belum disusun di rak kayunya. Bingkai-bingkai foto belum dipajang di dinding, masih bersusun ala kadarnya di atas lemari kaca berisi pajangan favorit Bella dan beberapa trofi Antonio.

Satu foto yang paling besar sangat mencolok di mata Lovino. Foto pernikahan Antonio dan Bella dicetak paling besar, karena foto itu tak memuat mereka saja. Di kedua sisi mereka, ada teman-teman Antonio—geng tiga orang yang kadang membuat Lovino muak karena kebisingan yang mereka timbulkan, dan ada pula beberapa teman Bella yang tak Lovino hafal siapa saja namanya.

Dia dan Lily juga ikut. Lily dengan gaun hijau mudanya terlihat sangat manis dengan tiara kecil yang dipasang agak miring ke kanan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum. Lovino berharap tangannya diberkati kekuatan sihir sekarang, agar bisa menembus foto itu, mengambil senyum Lily dan memakaikannya ke wajah Lily yang sekarang. Kapan ia terakhir kali melihat Lily tersenyum bukanlah hal yang mudah diingatnya.

Keadaan Lily makin memburuk tanpa ia tahu mengapa. Vash bilang mungkin adiknya itu terkena penyakit yang sama dengan neneknya.

Mungkin pemicunya berhubungan pula dengan pertemuan Lily dengan (mantan) ibu tirinya secara tak sengaja dua bulan lalu. Itu pasti membangkitkan trauma tertentu di dalam dirinya.

Oh, sekarang Lovino berharap dia memang punya kekuatan sihir—barang satu kesempatan magis saja—untuk menghidupkan lagi ibu kandung Lily yang meninggal ketika melahirkannya agar Lily tak perlu mengalami masa kecil yang buruk karena ibu tiri yang terus-terus memandang salah perbuatannya. Pandangan salah yang membuat Lily selalu takut berbuat sesuatu. Lovino yakin, itulah yang merusak mental Lily yang beranjak dewasa sekarang. Walau dia sadar dia bodoh dalam banyak mata pelajaran, setidaknya dia yakin dengan asumsinya yang satu ini.

Lily yang lugu itu memang sering sekali takut, tapi Lovino hafal bahwa Lily setidaknya dulu masih bisa berpikir logis.

"Heeei, Lovi, selamat sore!" Bella mengagetkannya, dengan segelas tinggi sirup jeruk dan semangkuk buah-buahan segar di atas sebuah baki putih bermotif daun. "Apa kabar?" wanita itu lalu menggandeng Lovino dan mencubit pipinya. "Kelinci kami lepas dan berlarian di halaman belakang, jadi Antonio sedang mengejarnya. Mungkin akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Ow—" Lovino menggembungkan pipinya. Mengenal Bella lama sekali—sebagai salah satu 'kakak masa kecilnya' bersama Antonio—masih kadang membuatnya tersipu ketika gadis itu mencubitnya.

"'Tonio sudah cerita sedikit tentang masalahmu," Bella lalu melepaskan rangkulannya, dan memberikan minuman Lovino. "Lily sudah diobati?"

"Belum," Lovino membuang muka sambil menghirup minumannya. "Entah kapan. Mungkin ... Vash masih menunggu kiriman uang dari ayahnya."

"Oh, mereka sudah tinggal terpisah dari ayahnya?"

"Ng," lagi-lagi Lovino menenggak. Dia benar-benar ingin menutupi kegelisahannya dengan minum sebanyak yang ia sanggup dalam sekali reguk. "Ayahnya sekarang di Glasgow. Tinggal dengan istri ketiganya. Vash tidak ingin hal yang serupa terjadi pada Lily lagi karena ibu tiri yang sialan dan tak tahu diri. Dia memutuskan tidak ingin ikut."

"Kalau tidak segera diobati, bahaya, Lovi. Mau yang terapi atau obat-obatan sebenarnya sama bagusnya, menurutku, kaumau yang mana?"

"Persetan dengan yang mana. Yang penting Lily cepat sembuh," dia langsung meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Sudah kosong. Dan Bella terkesiap karenanya. Lovino mengempaskan punggungnya di sofa, kemudian menutup keningnya dengan punggung tangan. Dia menatap langit-langit lagi, sebelum akhirnya sadar akan semacam aroma yang dirasanya asing, namun unik.

Dengan mudah dia menemukan sumbernya, di sampingnya. Ada sebuah meja dengan lampu hias di sana, dan di sampingnya ada sewadah bunga putih yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Dia mengambil seraup, lalu mendekatkannya ke hidung. "Ini apa?"

"Oooh, itu," Bella tersenyum. "Dari kakak iparku. Dia punya banyak bunga itu di rumahnya. Itu asli dari negaranya. Aromanya enak sekali, 'kan?"

"Namanya?"

"Jasmin. Katanya bisa digunakan sebagai aromaterapi ... tunggu, aromaterapi! Ya, aromaterapi! Ambil semuanya, Lovi, bawakan untuk Lily! Lily sering cemas dan takut, 'kan? Salah satu cara cepat untuk meredakan ketakutannya adalah dengan wewangian yang menenangkan. Tunggu, yah, kuambilkan tempat dulu—"

Lovino menyetujuinya tanpa basa-basi. Segera diambilnya semua dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku tasnya yang paling depan, "Tidak perlu. Biar di sini saja," dia tiba-tiba mengalami kesulitan saat membuka penutup tasnya. Macet. "Sial! Sial kau—ayolah jangan menghalangiku, bodoh! Bedebah kau—ugh! Akhirnya ..."

Bella tertegun dengan kepala sedikit miring.

"Tas kurang ajar. Sudah banyak bagian yang rusak. Harusnya aku menggantinya dari dulu."

Bella tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk rileks sambil bersandar dan melipat tangannya. "Lovi, kau benar-benar mencintai Lily, kah?"

"Sial—ah, tentu saja!"

Bella lalu terkikik. "Kau merasa dialah belahan jiwamu, hm?"

"Iya," Lovino bersungut-sungut. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku sekhawatir ini sampai nyaris gila karena penyakitnya. Dia bahkan tidak mau makan, Bella! Rasa takut membuatnya mual dan tubuhnya yang kecil itu makin menyedihkan saja kelihatannya. Aku benci keadaan ini, tapi penyakit sialan itu sudah hampir membuang Lily-ku yang lama!"

"Kauyakin dia yang akan kaunikahi suatu saat nanti?"

"Ya!"

"Seratus persen yakin?"

"Sejuta."

"Yakin kau tidak ingin main-main dengan yang ini?"

"Sampai aku gila aku bersumpah aku akan terus bersamanya. Bella, maksudmu apa? Apa kau ketularan penyakit aneh si Antonio sialan itu, dengan selalu ingin tahu perasaanku pada orang-orang?"

"Dasar kau ini. Kau memang masih polos," cubit Bella lagi.

"Apa, sih?!" Lovino mencoba mengempaskan tangan Bella dari wajahnya—tetapi tentu saja, sebagai pewaris darah Italia yang loyal pada wanita, dia tak akan melakukannya segampang dia menumpahkan serapah kasar dari bibirnya.

"Begini," Bella mengangkat salah satu tangannya, membentuk separuh bentuk hati. "Ini kau, ini dia," wanita itu melengkapinya. "Kalian saling melengkapi. Kau kurang, dia lebih. Dia lebih, kau kurang. Dia punya A, kau punya B. Kalian merasakan hal yang sama. Kalian juga saling menyeimbangkan. Kalau ada salah satu pihak yang kekurangan, pasti karena salah satunya terlalu 'lebih'."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tahu aku bodoh, jadi jangan membuatku makin sinting dengan ilmumu yang mengerikan itu, Bella," Lovino menggeleng sambil menggaruk keras kepalanya.

"Aduh, aduh, Lovi Sayang, perumpamaannya mudah," dia memisahkan tangannya dan memposisikannya di udara, yang kanan jauh lebih tinggi dari yang kiri. "Timbangan. Yang satu terlalu kurang, karena yang satu terlalu lebih. Mengerti?"

"Ng ... ya. Sedikit ..."

"Lily kurang sehat, 'kan?"

"Sangat kurang."

"Itu karena kau, pasangannya, terlalu lebih dalam suatu hal."

"Lebih apanya? Bella, kurasa kautahu aku ini cuma anak bodoh yang ..." Lovino tercengang seperti baru disapa makhluk astral. Kemudian dia terdiam, dengan mulut masih setengah terbuka dia termangu menatap meja kaca.

"Kaubisa menebak seberapa banyak orang yang terluka karena kata-katamu? Mungkin mereka semua tidak terlihat marah dalam waktu panjang, tapi, tak semua orang dengan mudah melupakan, Lovi. Kau terlalu banyak mengecewakan orang, karena itulah Lily kekurangan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya."

Lovino menyamai sebuah patung. Bella merangkul pundaknya dan menepuk kepala Lovino. "Belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Lovino Vargas yang tampan."

* * *

><p>Lovino belum mengganti jerseynya. Di depan pagar rumah keluarga Zwingli dia mengulang-ulang panggilan pada ponsel Lily, tetapi tidak mendapatkan satu jawaban pun. Menyerah menjelang kali kelima, akhirnya Lovino pun menelepon Vash.<p>

Jawaban Vash singkat dan datar, "Kami di rumah sakit."

"Si—ah, kenapa dengan Lily?!"

"Dia pingsan karena tidak mau makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya, dan kurasa lebih baik jika dia dibawa saja ke sini."

"Bede—oh, maaf," Lovino menahan napas. Tak biasanya dia langsung meluncurkan kata maaf dengan begitu mudah, "Di rumah sakit mana dan nomor ruangannya?"

Selesai Vash menjelaskan, Lovino tak peduli apa-apa kecuali menghubungi Feliciano sesaat lewat teks bahwa mungkin dia akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Dia langsung meluncur begitu saja, dengan masih memakai seragam timnya dan sepatu bola itu.

Rumah sakit tak pernah menjadi momok menakutkan untuk Lovino sebelumnya, bahkan ketika dia harus dirawat dulu karena cedera lutut saat berusia empat tahun—akibat jatuh dari pohon yang tinggi.

Tetapi ketika bukan dirinya yang harus diinfus dan dijaga ketat oleh dokter, rumah sakit menjadi hal yang membuatnya muak. Dia berlari di sepanjang koridor dan berharap segera tiba di ruangan Lily, tetapi menyusuri selasar terasa seperti melintasi benua. Berkali-kali jalan yang melandai membuatnya nyaris jatuh terpeleset, dan berkali-kali brankar nyaris ditabraknya. Setelah tersesat dua kali, barulah dia bisa menemukan tempat Vash berdiri menunggunya, sesuai yang mereka janjikan di telepon.

"Apa ayah kalian tahu ini?" Lovino bertanya di tengah-tengah alur napasnya yang kacau.

"Belum."

"Bede—maaf—kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Dia masih di Glasgow?"

"Mungkin di Dublin. Terakhir kali meneleponku, tiga hari lalu, dia di sana. Menemani istrinya berbisnis," Vash menatap lurus ke depan dengan leher yang tegang. Tak lagi dia pernah menyebut ibu tirinya itu dengan sebutan yang sepantasnya—sepanjang yang Lovino tahu. "Akan kucoba lagi nanti," ia mendorong pintu kamar.

Lily belum tidur. Dia duduk dengan tangan di atas pangkuan dan jari-jari yang bergerak gelisah. Lovino menjatuhkan tasnya di dekat pintu dan tak peduli sepatunya yang kembali tercerai-berai, ia langsung menyambar Lily. Lily melihatnya, terkesiap dan segera merentangkan tangan.

"Lovi ... aku takut kau tak datang dan terjadi sesuatu padamu di jalan ..." dia meringis di bahu Lovino. "Syukurlah kau ... kau tidak apa-apa ..."

"Yang harusnya khawatir itu aku," Lovino merasuki helai-helai rambut Lily dengan jarinya. "Kau seharusnya sudah tidur," dia pun melepas. Sadar bahwa mata Vash pada mereka tak akan pernah lepas.

"Aku mau cari makanan dulu," Vash menengahi. "Lovi, jaga dia. Jangan lakukan hal tak wajar. Dan jaga mulutmu," katanya dingin.

"Seharusnya Kakak mencari makanan sejak tadi saja ..." Lily menatap sendu. "Lovi pasti akan datang ... bagaimana kalau seandainya Kakak juga sakit karena terlalu lama menunggui—"

"Cukup, adikku. Aku tidak apa-apa dan aku sudah biasa menahan lapar. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ah, tunggu—" Lovino berlari mendekati Vash. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar di luar?"

Vash hanya berisyarat. Lovino mengusap kepala Lily sebentar untuk minta izin.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Lily baru ditangani dokter umum. Dia dibawa ke sini cuma karena keluhan maag, kelelahan dan gangguan makan. Aku belum cerita soal ... kejiwaannya," Vash memalingkan wajah, dan memuaskan pandangan pada langit di seberang balkon yang kekuningan karena kota masih ramai dan hidup. Memusnahkan bintang.

"Kenapa?! Berbahaya—"

"Dokter spesialis pasti menyuruhnya mengonsumsi obat khusus. akan lebih merepotkan dari segi tertentu, Tuan Vargas Yang Terhormat," tekan Vash dalam-dalam dan menusuk. "Aku ingin dia sembuh dulu dari kelelahannya dan bersedia makan, baru kukonsultasikan ke kejiwaan."

"Sekaligus saja tidak akan merepotkan!" Lovino tidak bisa menahan nada suaranya yang mulai meninggi.

"Kalau begitu cobalah kauhubungi ayah kami!" Vash mengepalkan tangannya dan bersuara lebih tinggi dari Lovino. Dia menarik napas dan menenangkan diri. "Jangan lanjutkan ini lagi. Jika Lily mendengarnya, dia akan kambuh lagi. Dan aku sedang tidak punya uang untuk membeli obat-obatan lain kalau aku membeberkan penyakitnya yang sebenarnya pada psikiater di rumah sakit ini."

Vash berlalu, dan Lovino menekuri daun pintu.

Dia tidak bisa diam saja, atau masalah akan merembet dan memantik pemicu-pemicu lain yang bisa saja menghanguskan apa-apa yang tidak dia duga.

Lovino pernah mendengar Feliciano berceloteh soal wujud karma. Feliciano bilang, mungkin bentuknya seperti tamparan di wajah. Suatu waktu lain, Antonio berkata padanya bahwa bisa saja karma berbentuk palu godam untuk bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhmu.

Bagi Lovino, karma adalah Lily Zwingli.

Ia masuk kembali dengan langkah yang diseret-seret.

"Apa Kakak memarahimu, Lovi? Apa—"

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukannya sama sekali," Lovino menggeleng pelan dan duduk di samping Lily. Ia lalu membuka saku depan tasnya untuk mengeluarkan bunga jasmin yang tadi diberikan Bella. "Ini wangi. Mau mencoba menciumnya?" ia mendekatkan bunga tersebut ke wajah Lily.

Lily tampak menyukainya. Lama sekali ia memejamkan mata ketika menghirupnya, lalu ketika ia membukanya, ia kelihatan lebih tenang dan bahkan tersenyum pada Lovino. "Aku suka. Boleh untukku?"

"Tentu. Kalau sudah layu, kau bisa minta lagi padaku. Bella yang memberikannya. Kakak iparnya punya banyak."

"Bunga apa ini?"

"Jasmin," Lovino mengambil salah satu tangan Lily dan membuka kepalannya. Dia mengeluh pelan ketika melihat jarum infus yang menancap di sana. Di atas telapak tangan Lily dia letakkan bunga-bunga tadi, lalu ditutupnya dengan pelan. "Bunga ini akan membantumu untuk tenang."

"Terima kasih," Lily kembali menghidu aromanya.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidur sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kakakmu datang. Tidurlah," Lovino mendorong lembut pundak Lily agar dia berbaring. "Selamat tidur. Jangan takutkan apapun."

Lily sempat tersenyum sebelum menutup mata. Telapak tangan berisi jasmin dia letakkan di dekat hidungnya saat ia berbaring miring. Lovino menatap wajahnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengecup pelipis Lily.

* * *

><p>Siang itu Lovino termangu di depan restoran milik salah satu sahabat Antonio. Tas berisi perlengkapan latihan sepak bolanya tergantung sekadarnya di pundak. Dia melihat lebih teliti ke dalam, dan berpikir. Berpikir bahwa firasat kadang bisa saja benar.<p>

Ia berfirasat—entah bagaimana caranya perasaan ini bisa datang—dia bisa menemukan sesuatu di dalam. Ketika memandangi Francis yang tampak sibuk melayani beberapa pelanggan di dalam, dia makin yakin firasat itu mungkin ada benarnya. Dia pun melangkah masuk.

"Selamat—oh, astaga, Lovino! Masuk, masuk! Heeei, apa kabar? Lama sekali kau tidak mampir!" lelaki itu langsung menggandengnya.

Lovino meringis gerah, dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan di bahunya. "Aku tidak butuh pelukanmu, Francis."

"Oh, oh, kau harus tahu, pelukan Francis Bonnefoy itu—"

"Si—tidak, tidak. Aku tidak butuh itu. Sekarang, pertanyaannya, kenapa kau melayani semua pelangganmu sendiri?"

"Uhu," Francis tersedu-sedu dramatis, "Dua orang pelayanku tidak bisa datang karena sakit, satu orangnya cuti, dan satu orang lagi barusan pulang karena harus merawat ibunya, aku kerepotan! Terpaksa semuanya harus kulayani sendiri, aah, cukup melelahkan!"

Kesempatan memang selalu datang seperti angin. Tak terduga.

"Kalau begitu, apa kaumau aku membantumu untuk hari ini?"

"Astaga! Lovino—Lovino, sepupu jauh Antonio ini, berniat untuk membantu orang? _Mon Dieu_, ada apa ini—"

"Hentikan itu atau aku berubah pikiran?"

Dan Lovino akhirnya mengirimi pesan pada Dimitri, dia tidak bisa ikut _sparring_ futsal ketika itu. Biasanya dia akan menyuruh Feliciano seenaknya untuk menggantikannya, namun kali ini dia membiarkannya saja, tahu bahwa Feliciano pasti sibuk bersenang-senang di rumah saat ini, membuat pasta bersama Fiorenzo untuk dihadiahkan pada Camille.

_Aku akan menjenguk Lily malam nanti saja. Aku sibuk, ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan_—dia mengirimi Vash pesan, sekadar untuk memberi kesan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang sering lupa atau tak peduli.

Lovino pun membantu Francis. Melayani, mendekati pelanggan, menawarkan menu spesial, dan mengantarkan pesanan sambil tersenyum. Berulang kali, hingga petang telah lewat, sampai dia sadar bahwa waktu besuk rumah sakit sebentar lagi selesai.

Sebelum pulang, setelah dia mengembalikan semua atribut pelayan yang dia gunakan, dia datang pada Francis sekali lagi.

"Yaaa?"

Dia menadahkan tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke Francis.

"Hm?" alis Francis meninggi.

"Ck, be—maksudku, tidakkah kau menghargai bantuanku?"

Francis langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Lovino, "Kupikir kau akan bekerja untuk hari-hari berikutnya juga!"

"Ugh ..."

"Hahaha, aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Karena kau kenalan lamaku dan adalah orang yang bisa kupercaya," Francis mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang sepertinya tak sedikit. "Kuberi kau ini. Ditambah lagi," dia mengeluarkan selembar tambahan. "Karena kau bersikap baik padaku dan para pelangganku tanpa mengacaukannya dengan kata-kata kotormu. Tapi kalau kupanggil lagi besok, boleh ya? Hahaha, soalnya aku tidak tahu, anak buahku akan sakit sampai kapan, haha!"

Lovino menatap uang di tangannya dengan takjub. Pertama kalinya ia berkata-kata dengan tulus pada seseorang yang selama ini jadi bulan-bulanan sinismenya, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Pulanglah, dan jangan lupa jenguk pacarmu dulu."

Lovino segera menuju rumah sakit.

Tetapi, Lily sudah tidur. Tak mengapa baginya, karena—dia rasa—Lily memang sangat membutuhkan istirahat dan dia pantas mendapatkannya untuk melindunginya dari pemikiran-pemikiran buruk.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu dokter tentangnya?"

Vash menutup mata sambil menyandarkan diri di dinding. "Belum."

Lovino berjalan mendekati Vash, menarik tangan lelaki itu dan mengisi telapak tangannya dengan seluruh uang yang tadi diberikan Francis, dan beberapa lembar dari dompetnya sendiri. "Katakan semuanya, dan kalau mereka meminta obat, pakailah uang ini. Ini sudah hari kedua dan dokter seharusnya tahu penyakit tak tampak yang diderita Lily."

Vash menatap uang di tangannya dengan mata membelalak. Lalu dia memandang Lovino yang ternyata sudah mengangkat tasnya ke bahu dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Kesembuhan Lily lebih penting daripada apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang."

* * *

><p>Pulang dari pertandingan final <em>class meeting<em> itu, Lovino diberi kabar oleh Vash.

_Lily akan mulai terapi besok_.

Lovino ingin melonjak gembira, meneriaki siapa saja yang dia mau lalu mencubiti wajah Feliciano sampai puas, dan bersorak di tepi halaman utama sekolah, bahwa, "Penyakit bedebah sialan yang kurang ajar, kau akan segera diusir dari tubuh Lily, rasakan itu, bangsat!"

Tetapi tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dia menahan semua luapan kegembiraannya dengan hanya mengulum senyum di sepanjang koridor menuju gerbang utama. Semua teman-temannya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Lovino sehingga dia bisa tenang bahkan ketika saudara kembarnya yang juga membaca pesan teks itu melonjak kegirangan dan memberinya selamat dengan tangisan haru sok dramatis.

Lovino hanya menekankan pada dirinya, tak akan normal Lily jika dia tidak menjadi lebih normal dari yang biasa.

* * *

><p>Begitu Lovino datang, Vash langsung mengajaknya menjauh dari Lily dan menarik tangannya ketika mereka berdiri berhadapan.<p>

"Kukembalikan semua uangmu."

"Oi—"

"Ayah kami sudah mengirimi uang. Masih ada orang yang harus lebih bertanggungjawab pada Lily daripada kau. Simpan uangmu untuk hal lain saja."

"Aku sudah bertekad untuk—"

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kaukatakan. Tapi ayah kami masih harus memberi kami pemasukan atau jika kau terus-terusan begini, orang itu akan semakin menjauh dari kami dan melepas kewajibannya. Kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Lily lagi, bukan?"

Lovino memandang Lily dari balik jendela. Lily sedang menatap ke arahnya. Dia masih menghidu bunga yang sama—namun lebih baru, Bella yang mengetahui Lily menyukainya langsung memberi dalam jumlah banyak—dan gadis itu pun tersenyum.

Dia juga ikut tersenyum karena insting.

Lily mungkin butuh dirinya, namun Lily juga butuh ayahnya. Lovino menggenggam uang yang dikembalikan Vash..

Lily butuh keduanya.

Oh, ya, butuh keduanya.

Lalu Lovino tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, ketika Lily sudah selesai dengan pengobatan pertamanya dan sedang beristirahat di rumah, Lovino datang membawakan sekotak hadiah untuk Lily. Sebuah gelang mutiara putih, dan sehelai pita putih.<p>

"Cantik sekali, Lovi ..."

Lovino tersenyum kecil, lalu mengambil pitanya dan mengambil sejumput rambut di sisi kanan kepala Lily. Disatukannya sekumpulan rambut tersebut.

"Putih di bendera Italia melambangkan kepercayaan atau kesetiaan. Aku percaya, kau akan segera sembuh. Dan ... soal kesetiaan ... _ehm_, kau pasti mengerti," dia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lily tertawa kecil, lalu memeluk Lovino sebelum Lovino selesai mengikatkan pitanya.

**end.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>quickfacts<strong>:

1) Penyakit yang diderita Lily adalah Generalized Anxiety Disorder (GAD). Sebuah penyakit yang dikarenakan kerusakan hubungan fungsional di amygdala. Ditandai oleh kekhawatiran irasional yang berlebihan, tak terkontrol, dan bisa uga diikuti oleh sakit fisik berupa mual, sakit kepala, berkeringat, dan lain sebagainya. Penyebuhannya, salah satunya adalah dengan Cognitive Behavioral Therapy.

2) Melati memang bisa digunakan sebagai aromaterapi.

3) Bendera Italia memiliki tiga warna dengan masing-masing makna: hijau = harapan, putih = _(faith) _kepercayaan/kesetiaan, merah = kebaikan. Tetapi bisa juga melambangkan alam di Italia: hijau = dataran di negara tersebut, putih = Alpen yang berselimut salju, merah = darah yang tumpah di Perang Kemerdekaan Italia.

* * *

><p>AN: Fiorenzo adalah _human name_ Seborga versi unofficial, begitu pula Vlad (Romania), Camille (Monaco), dan Dimitri (Bulgaria).


End file.
